Ushio Clan
Name: Ushio Clan description: The Ushio clan hails from four corners of the Land of Waves. The rain village, waterfall village, and mist village, and the moon village on Crescent Moon Island. This clan always has at least four families stationed in these villages because the clan is said to have made a pact with the first Mizukage to forever protect the three main villages of the Land of waves. The main house of the clan in kirigakure houses the scroll called the "silent treaty." They are seen to all other clans as one of the most studious clans out there. The clan members are almost always very intelligent, and they usually excel in one area of jutsu. For centuries the clan has passed information down to one another from the current head of the clan who would only teach one child at a time. This was the only problem however for this clan. The clan had a habit of not having very many males. Since the head of the clan was the only one allowed to teach the clan jutsu to the younger generation, the kids had to often battle each other to see who would be the next to learn. If the head of the clan died before you learned the clan jutsu, you did not learn any. However, this didn't stop the ones who didn't have the proper training to watch the others and attempt the jutsu on their own, however it was usually not as powerful or focused. The clan also had a problem of lower level clan members killing the head of the clan to gain more power. In actuality, the head of the clan is granted this status by a clan symbol chakra burn over the back of the neck (Near vocal chords) that is transferred by jutsu from one head of the clan to another that he sees fit. It signifies purity of spoken knowledge. Because of this clans kekkei genkai, they specialized in chakra control. They were known for having a little of an excess of chakra, but over centuries learned to mask their true chakra level. The clan has outcasted many of their own whom they did not see fit to learn the full extent of their bloodline trait, but it is fearsome even on its base level. Some say the bloodline is the land of water's way of combating Konohagakure's own Uchiha clan's Sharingan. Since the Uchiha's sharingan allows them to copy jutsu they see, the Ushio clan was said to have been created from the strongest of four clans of water to keep some of the Land of Water's jutsu hidden. Most of their clan jutsu are more honed and powerful versions of water jutsu at their purest and most refined form. Ability: The Ushio clan's kekkei genkai is called, Ina Hassei Ryouken no-jutsu (Literally, no speaking thought Jutsu), or "Unspoken Jutsu." By controlling internal chakra flow to the brain and vocal chords, the user is allowed to perform jutsu without speaking the necessary commands. At the Chuunin level, genin level and under jutsu do not require handsigns, as well as clan jutsu. This bloodline limit is not without its weaknesses though. Because you are controlling and using internal chakra while attempting an external jutsu that also requires chakra, the bloodline trait requires double the chakra. Double and a half if you are attempting the lower level jutsu without the handsigns. Because of this, despite this clans usually higher level of chakra, it is not something they use throughout a battle. It is mainly used in order to gain enough of an upper hand to defeat an opponent, or for stealth. Weaknesses: All the water jutsu are severely weak against lightning jutsu of equal or lesser rank. Frozen touch jutsu however is only weak to lightning jutsu of one rank higher or more due to the fact that it is an ice jutsu. Unspoken jutsu until Kage level always require at least double the chakra for jutsu of equal rank. At Academy Level: All unspoken jutsu must be made with hand signs, and they all cost double the chakra. It is rarely used more than three times in one battle by an academy student Ushio. At Genin Level: All unspoken jutsu must be made with handsigns except for first three academy level jutsu for 2.5x the chakra. All unspoken jutsu require double the chakra. A genin may use at maximum six times in one battle. At Chuunin Level: Genin level and under unspoken jutsu do not require handsigns. All chuunin level unspoken jutsu require double the chakra, double and a half if attempting genin level or under techniques without handsigns. Usually used twelve times in battle at maximum. Clan jutsu require no handsigns for double the chakra cost. At Jounin Level: Chuunin level uspoken jutsu require no handsigns at double and a half the chakra. Genin and under do not cost double the chakra. Jounin level jutsu still double the chakra, and require handsigns. Usually used by a jounin freely (roughly 24 times in one battle), use unlimited for those who train directly under the head of the clan (for twenty posts within 24 hours). At Sannin Level: All sannin level jutsu require no handsigns for 3x the chakra, chuunin level jutsu require no handsigns at double the chakra, and with handsigns don't require double the chakra. Jounin level requires double the chakra with handsigns Use is limitless in battle for jounin level and under jutsu. If attempting a sannin level jutsu with no handsigns, it can only be done twice in one battle. At Kage Level: All Jutsu can be done without hand signs for double the amount of chakra, and 3x the amount for kage level jutsu. Jounin level and higher require normal the chakra use with handsigns. Limitless use. At Kage Level and the Current head of clan: All jutsu can be done without hand signs for normal amount of chakra. Use is limitless. Vocal chords begin to burn if head of clan status is not transfered after thirty years. Your bloodline limit stays at the same rank, you are just not the head of the clan, and you revert to having to use handsigns for kage level jutsu unless willing to use 2.5x the chakra to use them without handsigns. Be aware that even though you may not be speaking, higher level ninja can recognize a jutsu based on its handsigns alone. Also, to become the current head of the clan, you must ask to first train all jutsu directly under the head of the clan (Five Posts for each rank of all the jutsu), and at the end of this, the head of the clan may give you a task to complete before giving you the clan mark. Clan Jutsu: Tsunami Tama no-jutsu (Tsunami Sphere Jutsu): From academy level until chuunin level, a source of water is needed for this jutsu. This jutsu creates a sphere of water that cascades like the sea during a tsunami. It requires a medium level of chakra to pull the water and hold the large amount of pressurized water in ball form. When it hits a person, if controlled and kept together, it can cut the person's skin, and at jounin level can even rip through steel like torrential water. If let go on contact, or at a distance, it explodes, sending the person spiraling backwards or upwards. It sends them flying ten feet with minor wounds at academy level, at genin it breaks bones (1-4 max), and at chunin it rips flesh. Once again at jounin level, it can even rip/slice through steel like torrential water. Can hurt both ninja severely if other ninja uses Raiton: Raikou Kousen no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Beam Technique). Must have learned Mizu Soujuu (Water Manipulation) in the academy to use this technique. Mizu Mira-tsukekae no-jutsu (Water mirror replacement jutsu): A ninjutsu where the user creates a wall of water in front of them that when hit by a projectile or gone through, switches the places of the two ninja, or the path of a projectile weapon. Can't be used until genin level since it distorts space and projectile paths. Until chuunin level, it only replaces projectile attacks, and needs a water source equal to the user's front body. At chuunin level, it can switch the positions of two ninja when one is even attacking as long as he puts a limb through the wall. At jounin level, it can switch the place of two ninja if the other ninja used a chuunin level or lower elemental jutsu. Can switch any attack at Kage level. Weak to fire jutsu of one rank higher. Mizu Hebi-Kengotsu (Water snake fist jutsu): Using a water source until chuunin level, water snakes around the user's hands and extends ten feet outward in the shape of large hands. This jutsu constantly chews a small amount of chakra, and as the level increases, so does it's reach. Extends 20 ft. for chuunin, and 30 ft. for jounin. For higher levels, more chakra equals more reach. Can be used in conjunction with Touketsu-Tacchi for devastating effect at jounin level and up. Severely weak against lightning jutsu since if hit by electricity, it can electrify the user's arms. Must have learned Mizu Soujuu (Water Manipulation) in the academy to use this technique. Touketsu-Tacchi (Frozen Touch jutsu): For elementals of wind and water only. The user's hands emit a cold white mist. If the user touches a body part for five seconds, it begins to freeze. If a person is held onto for a minute and a half at the jounin level, the opponent is completely frozen. One minute at kage/densetsu level. The cold mist is chakra that is actually burning cold instead of hot (which means this chews at your chakra overtime). If used with water snake fist, at the jounin level, the water hands could have the jutsu as well. Severely weak against lightning jutsu. Mizu-Seishi (Water Control Jutsu): Only taught to the future head of the clan already marked with the clan crest. Can only be used at the jounin level and higher. It is a last resort, or battle ending jutsu that requires complete control and a large amount of chakra. It allows the user to puppet an opponents body using the water inside of them. You can even seize the water in their body upwards, and cause them to drown internally. However, certain parts of the opponents body can move if you are hurt enough, don't have plenty of chakra, or are tired already. At Kage level, the ninja can pull the water out of the person's body, ripping them to shreds and killing them. Also at Kage level, can control the water in the wood frames of puppets used by puppet masters of at least one rank lower.Must have learned Mizu Soujuu (Water Manipulation) in the academy to use this technique.